<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hurricane by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922043">Hurricane</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Breakup, M/M, Mentions of Stalking, like mega angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:55:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your love was like a hurricane, Mark, you blew me apart and tore me down, only to move on while I was left to rebuild and pick up the pieces."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hurricane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this in like 30 minutes, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Mark... what are you doing here?" Donghyuck whispered, wiping his cheeks free of the tears he had just been crying as he answered the pounding at the door.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"You know why I'm here, Jaemin said you told him you couldn't do it anymore... that you wanted to... you wanted to die." Mark gasped, out of breath from running to Donghyuck's place.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Donghyuck paled. "Why would he tell you that, he said he wouldn't tell anyone." He said frantically.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"He wanted me to come check on you, he said something about it being my fault. I don't understand what he meant by that" Mark wondered aloud.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"I don't wanna talk about it Mark." Donghyuck said, stepping back to close the door, but Mark's hand went out to stop it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Is this... is this about the breakup?" Mark questioned, voice softening at the end.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">And it was if that word was a break in the dam Donghyuck had built, as the tears began to flow again, harder than they had all night.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Woa woa hey hey, please don't cry" Mark said, stepping forward.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"I know you lov- still love me." Mark whispered, cupping Donghyuck's face in his hand, brushing the tears away with his thumb.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"I know how stupid I am, or was, to let you go. But it's in the past, Hyuck. It's been months, and you're still obsessed with this idea that things will go back to the way they were before. But it won't. I still care about you significantly, that's why I'm standing here right now. But you know how unhealthy we were for each other." Mark stopped to catch his thoughts, formulating his words carefully to not upset the other anymore.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"I know I've... made it hard to get over me. I shouldn't have told you we could try again after some time when we broke up, I didn't think of how that would hurt you, how it would give you false hope. I just was thinking of how to make it easier for you in the moment. You were so... unstable." Mark flinched at the noise Donghyuck made at the last noise, avoiding the shock in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"I know we're still friends, but every drunk text I received from you made me feel worse. I tried so hard to hold out for you, but there's nothing you can do to turn back time. I'm sorry" Mark finished, retracting his hand from the other's face and stepping back despite Donghyuck's hands reaching out, eyes filling with tears again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Donghyuck stepped forward, grabbing Mark's wrist as he went to turn away. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Mark... then why would you do this to me. Being nice to me, promising to be friends, calling me at night to tell me about your day. It ruined me. I've been so absorbed in this fantasy that we could try again, that it was just wrong timing, that you still loved me like you did before. I run through hundreds of idealistic scenarios a day, if how things could be, of how you'll come back to me. I look for you around every corner, I think about you any time I hear music, I remember you with every step I take. But it's not enough to satisfy me. I feel crazy. I just want to be around you every moment, I even go out of my way to be around you. And I don't know why I'm telling you all this, you're just gonna think I'm insane and tell everyone about it. But maybe I am and you just made me this way." He paused to catch his breath, tears slipping out with every word.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Your love was like a hurricane, Mark, you blew me apart and tore me down, only to move on while I was left to rebuild and pick up the pieces." He sobbed out, dropping the hold he had on Mark's wrist.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Donghyuck... I don't know what to say. You stalked me, you tried to ruin my next relationship, you spread rumors about me. I was too nice to put a stop to it. But you can't blame all of it on me. You need help, but I can't stick around and do it for you. I can't fix you, because I didn't break you. You broke yourself. It's not fair to either of us if I stick around. So I can't stay around any longer. I'll delete your number, I'll distance myself from your friends. I just can't do this anymore. I'm sorry" Mark finished with a whisper, slowly backing away again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Please don't go Mark. Please, I'm begging you." Donghyuck cried, falling to his knees. "It's like you're leaving me all over again"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Mark breathed out shakily, putting his hand in his hair. "Because I am, Donghyuck. For good this time. It's what's best for the both of us" </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Mark turned away, secretly wiping away a tear as he walked out of the building and to his car, leaving a sobbing heap behind him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>